estacao_espacial_huefandomcom-20200213-history
Cirurgia
Todas as cirurgias precisam de um conjunto de ferramentas médicas na Sala de Operações, juntamente com uma mesa (uma mesa cirúrgica não dá resultados negativos). Para a maior parte, apenas médicos e o Chief Medical Officer podem realizar cirurgia avançada. Ferramentas Cirurgicas Informações sobre cada ferramenta utilizada na cirurgia pode ser encontrada aqui. Procedimentos Cirurgicos Para cada passo existem análogos do gueto (ghetto). Usá-los reduz as chances de realizar um passo corretamente, machucando seu paciente. Passe o cursor sobre a imagem do item para ver o seu nome. Ao lado dos itens tem suas chances de sucesso. Geral Passo 1: Coloque o paciente na''' mesa de operações'. * Se não tiver uma mesa, você pode usar: '''qualquer mesa' (80%), qualquer cama (70%), pedir para o paciente deitar no chão (50%). Chances de completar cada etapa com sucesso serão reduzidas. Passo 1.5: (Opcional) Use um tanque de anestésico '''e uma '''máscara respiratória (breath mask) para fazer seu paciiente dormir. Passo 2: Coloque''' drapes''' ou bedsheet '''(lençol) sobre a parte do corpo que você irá operar. Passo 3: Mude sua intenção para '''help (o verde). Passo 4: Mire na parte do corpor apropriada (importante!). Passo 5: Faça a cirurgia. Passo 6: Acorde o paciente. Cirurgia em você mesmo Passo 1:Consiga uma roller bed Passo 2: Consiga as ferramentas médicas necessárias para a operação. Passo 3: Segure a ferramenta que você precisa na mão. Isso é importante. Passo 4: Deite na roller bed (clique + a roller bed) Passo 5: Use a ferramente em você (clique em você) Passo 6: Levante (resist/clique na roller bed) Passo 6.5: Pegue outra ferramente cirurgica Passo 7: Repita os passos 4-6.5 e 4 novamente até completar a operação. Passo 8: Pronto! Extração do Apêndice Se é inútil, arranca. Virilha * Cura apendicite. * Previne no futuro, também. Remoção de Cérebro The nerds next door may be doing rocket science, but hey, it's not exactly brain surgery. Cabeça Colocando um cérebro de volta: Passo 1: Coloque o paciente na mesa de operações. Passo 2: Enfie o cérebro dela de volta ao crânio. Passo 3: Geralmente, leve seu corpo para ser clonado. Variante Xenomorfo Implante na Cavidade Meu deus, ele é uma bomba-relógio! Peito * Itens minúsculos (Tiny) e pequenos (Small) podem ser implantados. * A implantação de uma lanterna permite o paciente ligar e desligar. Cirurgia dos Olhos Corrigindo a cegueira. Olhos * Isso corrige todos os danos causados aos olhos, exceto genético. * Falhar no 4° passo causará 100 de dano cerebral para o paciente. Mudança de Sexo For when something other than xeno scum is trapped in your body. Virilha * Falhar no 3° passo fará o sexo do paciente ambíguo. Remoção de Implantes Peito * Extrai implantes de lealdade, químico, explosivos, etc. Implante de Membros Podemos reconstrui-lo. Nós temos a tecnologia. Cabeça, peito, pernas, braços * Implantar o torso faz você imune a apendicite e larva do xeno. * Membros robóticos são mais resistentes. Eles precisam de solda (welding) para "curar" brute damage e fios (wires) para burn damage. Lipoaspiração Peito Por que eu tive que comer três pizzas inteiras? Plastic Surgery Head Preciso desaparecer para sempre! * Também pode ser usado para restaurar o dano, o rosto irreconhecível, nesse caso não vai mudar a aparência. Remoção de Xenomorfo Peito TIRA ISSO DE MIM!! Extração do Núcleo de Slimes * O terceiro passo deve ser repetido para todos os núcleos se ele tiver mais de um. * Obsoleto com a existência do slime grinder. Category:Guias